A new Leo
by Black Ice
Summary: A demon has taken over Leo's body. But will Piper and Prue find out before it's to late? continuation on the plot of the story, Loss of Sound, but they're not the same story


**NOTE! Catzel and everything else in this story is a product of my imagination. **  
  
            Leo and his captor orbed up to where the Source was waiting. The Source was smiling at them. "Good job, Catzel. I knew your ability to steal a body would come in handy some day. Who knew that the Charmed ones whitelighter would become your carrier? Can you exit him or let him talk without harming you?"  
            "Yes." Catzel said, "If I leave Leo, then I am a floating black mass. But I won't be able to talk to you and I won't be able to regain control of Leo without a fight."  
            "Stay in control of him then. Do you think you can get him to take you to the Council?"   
            "No, they will notice that there is an evil body taking over one of they're whitelighters. This cannot be allowed to happen. If I am to kill Piper and Prue, and then take over Phoebe's body, then I cannot let Leo go."   
            "That is true. Can you allow him to speak to me?"  
            "I will try." Catzel let Leo regain control of his mouth.  
            "Get this thing out of me!" yelled Leo. "Help!"   
            "Don't even bother." A low voice startled Leo. "Do you know who I am?"  
            "Your the source. Let me go!"  
            "I'm sorry Leo, I can't do that. No, I take it back. I'm not sorry. This is the first time we've been able to capture a whitelighter. Catzel is very talented, is he not? Well, anyway, we are going to use your body to kill Piper and Prue. Then we're going to put Catzel into Phoebe's body. You can spend your life knowing what a worthless whitelighter you are! You're the first one we've been able to capture. Isn't that just sad? Leo, whitelighter of the charmed ones, a fool!"  
            "You'll be sorry. Piper will know it's not me behind those lips."  
            "Oh, so Piper is the witch that you're being married to? That information will come in handy. Note to self, let Catzel kill Piper first."  
            "NO! Don't kill them! Please! What do you want?"  
            "I want to destroy all goodness in the galaxy. I'm sick and tired of having my best demons killed because your 'charmed ones' murdered them! Libris (read Loss of sound) is a perfect example! A demon that could easily have used that power to his advantage. But of course, you lead your charmed ones to vanquish him!"  
            "That wasn't me! I wasn't in control! That was Catzel!"  
            "Don't lie to me, Leo. I know that that was you. My loyal servant wouldn't be vanquishing my potentially killer demons. Don't even try to confuse me. Now, I need to talk to Catzel, so I would appreciate it if you would go back into the body and never come out again."  
            "Never."   
            "Well then, just going to have to hurt you." The Source summoned a darklighter and took his bow and arrow set. He shot Leo in the chest. Leo fell over in pain. Catzel quickly regained control of Leo's body.   
            "I'm here, my emperor or darkness. Please heal me before this body is killed."  
            "I cannot do that. The only ones who can are the good side. Please try to get it done. I really would hate it if I lost a whitelighter body."  
            "But you will not lose me. I will bring whatever information back to you that I can get a hold of. I hope that you will find my efforts satisfactory."  
            "Kill the charmed ones. Take Phoebes body. Then kill him."  
            "Kill who."   
            "Leo. I need you to break her spirit. How long does it take for the spirit to die?"  
            "It takes about three weeks. Unfortunately, I'm not as strong as the spirit that took over Piper."  
            "Do it. Report back to me once you have the body. I will bestow great power on you if you succeed Catzel. Please make sure that you help me."  
            "My Leader. The Source. I will do my best. Please kill me if I do not succeed."  
            "That shall be done. Consider it a threat. Succeed or die."  
            "It shall be done." Leo/Catzel disappeared in the blue light and reappeared in the Manor's living room.

~~~

  
            "Leo! What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Phoebe.  
            "Oh, nothing Piper," said Catzel.  
            "I'm Phoebe. You look hurt. What happened?"  
            "Oh. Darklighter shot me."  
            "Holy shit! Piper, Prue get in here!" yelled Phoebe.   
            "What's going on?" said Prue.  
            "LEO!" yelled Piper, "What happened?"  
            "I was shot by a darklighter." Catzel's tone was very nonchalant. Too nonchalant. Phoebe's picked up on something.  
            "Piper. Go get the remedy we made last time this happened." said Prue, "I'll get the book of shadows. I think we're going to need it."  
            "Wait. Leo. What's my name?" asked Phoebe.  
            "You're Piper. Why ask my love? I know it is you!" said Catzel.  
            "Something is up here," said Piper, catching on, "who am I?"  
            "You're Prue. That's Phoebe. What kind of an idiot do you take me for? Get that remedy. I'm dying," said Catzel. He realized he had made a mistake. He had gotten the sisters mixed up. "Shit" he said to himself.  
            The sisters ran out of the room.  
            "Alright, that is _not_ Leo," said Phoebe.  
            "How can you be so sure? I mean, he has an arrow stuck in his chest. He's dying. Of coarse he would mix us up. He probably can't even see straight," said Prue.  
            "Well, that doesn't mean he can call me Piper. He's got to know which one of us is the girl he is going to marry." Phoebe shot back.  
            "I agree with Phoebe." Piper put in quietly. "I say we get the truth spell from the book of shadows."  
            "That sounds right," said Phoebe, "I say go for it."  
            "Fine," said Prue. She was obviously beaten.  
            The sisters trouped up to the attic. But downstairs, Catzel and Leo were having a little talk.   
            "You gave me the wrong names." Catzel thought to Leo.  
            "I know."   
            "Bastard! I need those names. Now who is who?" Catzel was muttering under his breath.  
            "Is there something wrong?" startled, Catzel/Leo looked up. There stood Piper. "I mean, Leo, you're not acting like yourself. You're swearing. You messed up our names. Something is wrong. Can you tell me what it is?"  
            "Listen, girl. I have no intention of telling you what is up. That Leo you knew? He's gone. Forever. I'm in charge now, and now that I'm here, there's gonna be some changes. First of all, this." Catzel took the knife that he had earlier hid in his coat pocket and stuck it into Piper's chest. She started bleeding heavily, and collapsed on the ground. She let out a shriek in pain. With one of her panted breaths, she said, "You're not Leo."  
            "That's right, 'Princess'. My name is Catzel, and you're going to die. See ya!"  
            "They'll find out. They'll know you killed me."   
            "Boo-hoo. They're going to be dead within an hour." Then to Leo he said, "Let's go tell the source about our first victory." They orbed out.  
            "Prue, Phoebe! Help!" yelled Piper. She was going into a coma. They came running downstairs.   
            "Piper!" Phoebe began bawling. "Leo, help!" but no blue-white orb appeared. The room remained empty.   
            "We've got to get her to the hospital," said Prue.  
            "Agreed." said Phoebe. They used the nearby phone to call 9-1-1. They gave all the necessary information, but Prue had some problems telling them how it had happened. She eventually made up a story about how an unnamed man had come into the house and stabbed Piper. The case would eventually get routed to Darryl, and he would know that there was a demon involved and call off the case. Meanwhile, Piper wasn't doing very well. She had to have surgery and she wasn't expected to make it out of her coma. She lay on the bed for days, as if she was trying to decide whether to live or die. 

~~~

  
            "You succeeded, Catzel." The Source said, some days later. "The witch's condition is getting weaker."  
            "I know," said Catzel. Leo fought the words with every mouthful of air he took in.   
            "Leo? How does it feel to have murdered your bride-to-be?" asked the Source, "Awww, can't talk? Let me fix that." He toyed with the mouth that Catzel had taken from him. Leo struggled, and regained control of his mouth for a few seconds.  
            "You'll never succeed. Phoebe and Prue will know what you are doing," he said. "It doesn't matter. They'll never let you near them. They know…" he was cut off by Catzel, who regained control of the mouth. Suddenly, Catzel began slapping himself.   
            "Regain control of the whitelighters body."   
            "Yes, my royalty." Catzel pushed Leo into the far corner of his brain. He then took the vial that had been handed to him.  
            "Drink this. You will regain your strength. No longer will the darklighters poison bother you."  
            "Thank you, my liege." Catzel drank the potion that was in the vial. He felt the poison slowly drip out of his veins and arteries. He regained all strength.  
            "Now. Kill Prue. Remember that you need to keep Phoebe's body. You know that someday, she will become the most powerful witch ever. She is gaining power every day. Her premonition and levitation powers are only a beginning. You will see. Someday, she will be even more powerful the Prue."   
            "I thank you for this information. I will use it wisely."

~~~

  
            Catzel and Leo took off for the manor, Catzel, hoping to be the one to outsmart the charmed ones and Leo, hoping that they had that truth spell ready.   
            "Do you really think that that isn't Leo?" asked Prue.  
            "Yeah. I also think he's the one who stabbed Piper," said Phoebe. Their sister was in critical care, but she was expected to recover. She was on life support, and her wound was healing nicely. They just wanted to keep her there and let her pull out on her own. Phoebe and Prue knew that if they wanted Piper to pull out, they needed to vanquish the demon that had stabbed her. She wouldn't be revived any other way.   
            "Do you have the truth spell ready? Leo should be here any moment," asked Prue.  
            "Yeah, I do." Phoebe replied. But a thought had come to her head. What if there was demon either taking the place or possessing Leo? If there was a demon possessing him, then he could easily make Leo do the talking, making it look like Leo had just gone insane. But if there was a demon who was taking his place, then everything would be fine.   
            "Phoebe, look up! There he is."  
            Leo had orbed back into the house. "Prue!" He yelled. "I've got info on the man who stabbed Piper for you! This could be valuable."   
Prue and Phoebe quickly recited the truth spell. They then walked down the stairs.  
            "Hi Leo," said Prue.  
            "Hello, Phoebe," said Leo, to Prue. Prue realized that if Leo had told the demon that she was Phoebe, then he would honestly believe it. He wasn't under any strain to say the truth, so he must believe that it was the truth. She realized that a demon must be possessing Leo, which was one of Phoebe's thoughts at that same moment.  
            "Leo, who are you?" asked Prue.   
            Leo shook and squirmed and twitched. He finally spit out an answer for Prue. "My name is Catzel."   
            "Who are you?"  
            "I am Catzel."  
            "What are you?"  
            "I am Catzel."  
            This was getting them nowhere. Prue and Phoebe looked at each other. They silently agreed to have Phoebe look upstairs in the book of shadows for a vanquishing spell. Phoebe ran up the stairs. Prue looked at Leo, who she now knew was Catzel.  
            "So, Catzel. How did you get into Leo's body?"  
            "I possessed him."   
            _Wow, he's good, _thought Prue. He's able to tell as much as the truth as he can get away with. I'm going to need to ask him more specific questions. But while she was thinking, she hadn't noticed that Leo had slipped away into the kitchen. He returned with a knife.   
            "Catzel," said Prue, about to ask another question, "How did you possess Leo?"  
            "Like this." Catzel took the knife he was hiding behind his back and stuck it into Prue's lower stomach. It didn't hit any vital organ, but it was obvious that without immediate medical help, she would die. Prue screamed. Phoebe ran down the stairs.   
            "Prue!" she yelled. "Leo do something! Fight Catzel. You can't let her die like this!" She stood, helpless on the stairs. Then an amazing thing happened. A black cloud filled the air, coming out of Leo's mouth.   
            "Phoebe, watch out!" yelled Leo, but it was too late. Catzel filled Phoebe's body. He took over every finger and brain cell she had. Leo ran over to Prue. He removed the knife from her stomach and placed his healing hands above the wound. Slowly, the wound began to heal itself, and within minutes, Prue was standing next to Leo. She walked over to Phoebe.  
            "What's going on?" yelled Prue.  
            Catzel/Phoebe darted over to the discarded knife. They picked it up. They then held it against Prue's neck. "Leo, one move and she dies," yelled Catzel in Phoebe's voice.  
            "Catzel, I know you. You have what you want. Why can't you leave us all alone now?" asked Leo. He quietly orbed to the attic and wrote out the vanquishing spell. He orbed back.         "Catzel, you can't visit the source in that body. It's physically impossible for you. She can't orb, shimmer, or blink."   
            "That's what you think, Leo, buddy. I know for a fact that this witches powers are going to be immense. Greater the Prue's. I'm just going to have to speed up the process." Catzel awakened the part in Phoebe that allowed her to have access to powers. Phoebe suddenly disappeared in a flash a white light.   
            "What the hell was that?" asked Prue, who was over the shock of almost getting killed twice.   
            "That was one of Phoebe's future powers. She is eventually going to be able to deflect attacks and do a witches version of orbing. Catzel awakened her powers to be. But it is too early. She needs to be able to learn these powers for herself. This could kill her."  
            "Where is she?"   
            "She went to the source. Fortunately, I can get us there. Once I've orbed somewhere, I can always go back." Leo took a hold of Prue's hand and gave her the paper. "Use this to vanquish Catzel."  
            They orbed up to the place of the Source. But Catzel was waiting for them. Prue was wounded and she lay on the ground. Leo was orbing from place to place, sending harmless blue balls of energy at Phoebe, trying to get her to tell how many powers Catzel had awakened. When he was pretty sure that Catzel had not awakened the deflection power, he told Prue to read the spell. 

  
_Imposter beware  
You are not here to stay  
With these words   
I vanquish you_

  
            Then she got cut off. Catzel had levitated Phoebe's body over Prue and had begun to repeatedly kick her. Prue, who was already pretty weak, collapsed. Leo knew it was up to him.  
            "Phoebe, fight Catzel. It's possible. Fight to regain control of your mouth. This is your body. You know it better then anybody, anywhere. Fight for your mouth."  
            "Le-o" a hoarse voice croaked. "Help!"   
            "Read this, Phoebe," said Leo.  
            Phoebe read the spell, in her hoarse voice, fighting to keep control of her mouth the whole time.

  
_Imposter beware  
You are not here to stay  
With these words  
I vanquish you  
And send you to a place  
Where you are forced to become   
Your own personality._

  
            Catzel flew out of Phoebe's body. The black cloud became white, and then was sucked towards a fire pit. Phoebe stood up, choking and coughing. Leo ran over to Prue and used his healing hands to revive her.   
            "Well, that was an adventure!" said Phoebe as she tossed her hair.

~~~  
  
            "Piper!" yelled Prue. "You're home!" The sisters gathered into a great big sisterly hug. Leo stood nearby, smiling at them. Piper had come out of her coma about five minutes after vanquishing Catzel. The doctors had called it a miracle, but Prue and Phoebe had known that it was only supernatural powers at work.   
            They all looked towards Leo. "Are you sure there's no Catzel left in you?" they asked him.  
            "Yeah I'm sure." Leo gave them his easy going smile that he was famous for. "You're Piper, you're Prue, and you're Phoebe, the powerful witch." He said as he tapped each on the head.  
            "Oh, Leo, been meaning to ask you, but do I still have that power?" asked Phoebe. She was quiet excited to find out what a powerful witch she was to become.   
            "No, I'm sorry. They've shut them in you until you have learned to control your premonitions and levitation. But believe me, you'll get them sooner then you think," said Leo.  
            "Man!" said Phoebe, "But I'm glad that this is over. Leo, how did you get Catzel in you anyway?"  
            "When we were at the beach, he came into my system after Libris knocked me out. I was vulnerable, and Catzel took advantage. But I'm very glad you could tell the difference."  
            "So were we. We're going to be more careful from now on," said Prue.  
            "Yeah, she's going to lock her car doors," joked Piper.  
            "Prue, how did that meeting go anyway," asked Phoebe.  
            "Oh! I got a promotion! I'm not the head of my department!" Everybody yelled and congratulated Prue. 

~~  
  
            Meanwhile, Catzel pleaded for his life with the Source.   
            "You've failed me, Catzel. I'm sending another." Catzel then officially blew up in a cloud of smoke. The Source picked up a pile of applications on his desk. "This one…" he muttered to himself.   
  



End file.
